Ark 8 Episode 14: Calming flames
Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oicuSMWMn_A&list=PLYMPy0sZpD7NR5EgLskDwg8RTOHSsGYwa)) In the village, Keyth had convinced a land lord to rent out a hut, tossing about 50 cents at they guy. That made the land lord go nuts, screaming how filthy rich he had been. Around the fire place in the hut Keyth had used his jacket to place around Kyoko as she slept. Ironically enough he didnt get cold anymore... He sat up, he could steel feel the scar on his back... It throbbed occasionally. Replaying the battle in his head, all his careless mistakes. "...I have to becareful. from now. This isnt earth, i cant just rush in and think im gonna come out alive like i do back home.." He said taking a deep breathe as he watched her sleep. Shirtless now he stood and looked outside of the hut, moving the small door and looking around. On the look out for any of the emperors lackies that felt like taking a jump. He'd be ready to protect her like she had done for him. "...." Closing the door behind him he sat back next to her and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. Trying his hardest not to drift into a coma like sleep. He hadnt slept in 3 days now... Discordia: Kyoko stirred and curled into a ball pulling the coat tighter around her as her eyes slid open just enough for the light to get in before she shut then tight and groaned. It was as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to her head. It took several moments before she realized she was in a bed and not in the clearing in the woods that she last recalled being. Curiosity got the better of her and she forced her eyes open, blinking them several times as she adjusted to the light. Her body protested as she pulled herself to a seated position and glanced around the room. Her face contorted into a look of confusion as she noticed Keyth. Kyoko watched him as he rested, his eyes closed and his shirt off. As her eyes scanned over him her cheeks blushed slightly. Her mind was a blur as she struggled to remember the events that had brought her to this moment. Alas, the harder she fought to remember the more they seemed to slip through her grasp. Oh the thoughts that go through a girl’s mind when she wakes up with a shirtless boy and no recollection of the night before. Well no matter what had happened, she was glad that she was no longer alone in this strange place. However, she was never truly alone. Her eyes frantically scanned the room for Raiden. Surely, he hadn’t abandoned her. The shuffle of fabric was enough to cause Raiden’s ears to perk up and him to lift his head off his paws. He had been napping just outside the door of the hut loyally keeping watch. He was not a fan of being indoors and so it worked out in his favor that the boy was grateful enough to watch the girl like he had. The tiger rose to his feet and made his way to the door, opening it with a nudge of his head. He looked the girl up and down to see that she was well and gave a nod in response to the wide smile of relief that crossed her face when she saw him. Tasanagi: ((http://youtu.be/GFDvcR7Ozbg))Opening his eyes he'd watch the large cat enter into the hut. Blinking twice.. he and the feline had made sure to watch over Kyoko together. And Keyth could communicate with it oddly enough, like he could do with all animals in this realm. Supposing he was an Animal himself in a since now. His low from exhaustion he'd turn to the female who had just recently woke. " Hey.. your up." He said smiling with a scracthy voice. He stood and the moon light from the cracks of the hut shinned down on him, showing his face in blankets of shadow, his snow white hair illuminating in the light and his bright blue eyes staring down at her. His muscle mass had increased signifcantly in this realm. The Horns on his head making him look ominous only to have a large contradicion with the cute pierced wolf ears from his head. The Sharp canines in his mouth and the claws on his hands and feet made him look dangerous as well. But anyone that new the young man would only know that Keyth was only a danger to his enemies. " I was waiting for ya to wake up while i waited for Densuke to come back. we got alot of work to do, me and him." He said squatting down next to her. " I have a lady in the next hut over... nitting a blanket for you. Sorry that my jacket was all i had.." He said smiling, and scratching his head, his eyes closed as he laughed lightly to himself. On the fire behind him, cooking fish sat in a iron pan of sorts. He'd yawn walking back over to his corner of the room and closing his eyes, placing his sword on his right chest as he tilted his head back. " Thank you..." He said drifting off into a nap of sorts, as he continued to wait for his friend to arrive. Discordia: Kyoko yawned into a balled up fist as her eyes watched him curiously. “You didn’t have those before, did you?” She asked looking at the horns. She stretched deeply letting the jacket fall from her before adding “You didn’t have to do all this, but I am really grateful.” Her eyes couldn’t help but travel over his muscular chest and her arms and her cheeks reddened before she quickly looked away and stood up, making way over to the fish. They smelled really good and she remembered she hadn’t eaten anything except that mushroom in a really long time. That damn mushroom. She had a million questions she wanted to ask him but he looked so peaceful sleeping that she didn’t want to bother them. Instead, she flipped the fish over carefully and then made her way over to Raiden, nuzzling him softly. Discordia: The fish had finished cooking and she put them on some plates she had found, setting them on the small table. Raiden looked up at her with his head cocked to the side and she sighed, tossing him one of the fish. He caught it in midair, his jaws snapping around it as he swallowed it whole. Kyoko inched over to the corner Keyth was sleeping in and cautiously reached out with her hand to shake him awake. She paused for a second unsure of if it would be proper to touch him or not. Before she could the tiger let out a roar, solving the problem for her. She quickly jerked her hand back and took a seat on the chair in front of the one plate, her stomach giving a loud rumble as the smell hit her. She blushed slightly before cutting the fish into a bite sized piece and popping it into her mouth. The piece was hotter than she expected causing her to gasp and look for something to drink. Tasanagi: He shot up at the roar his pupils going linear like a feline as he quickly lunged at nothing, landing on the other side of the hut with his right claw bursting through the wall. He was panting, his breathing was going at a haste pace as he stood there. Slowly his senses began to reutrn, his pupils going back to there blue ovals as he retracted his arm from the wall. His hand dropped by his side as he turned around to look at the giant cat, giving him the evil eye. Due to Keyth being a Yokai currently, he could speak with animals. With a growl he basically told the large cat to shut up, and to keep it down while he was trying to sleep. He turned to Kyoko who was munching down on some fish. "...Ah.. well its good to see you like the fish..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "...I wonder where Densuke is... He said he'd be back an hour ago.." He said rather faustrated. Pulling himself over to the door he opened it, looking left to right in hopes of seeing his friend, but he didnt. Keyth sighed closing the huts door and then walking over to Kyoko where he soon slummped down next to her. Pulling his legs in as he simply listened to the fire. The crackling of the wood made him close his eyes again, dozing off for a minute before he leaned up to close to the fire, the heat making him wake up and rub his eyes.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEYz6HfZBj0)) He stared into the flames and sighed, his hands clenching into fist as he shook his head. " Ughnnn.."((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtyaJwrG6eQ play it with the fire XD.)) " When i was a kid." He said putting his hands out to the flames. " Me and my brothers and sisters would sit around a fire like this, and take turns telling super-hero stories on what we thought our dad was like." He said smiling. " I'd say my dad, was like super-man. While my twin brother insisted that he was more like batman." He said smiling, his ears twitching. " Sadly, my fatherr was far from a hero." He said looking out of the opening in the hut which dawned down the moonlight through the room. "He's known as one of the most cruel Mob Bosses ever to walk the planet earth. And he has many enemies for it..." Keyths hands pulled into the fire, using his chi to litterally pull some of the flame out, putting both of his hands together and soon opening them to make a fire flower in the palms of his hands, tilting his head he'd smile blowing it out. "But to be honest. After all that my father has done. And all the evil deeds, despite it all. After leaning the truth. I still think...He's like superman..." He said smiling and then putting his hands behind him, leaning back on them. " Aghh.. im rambling again... arent I." He said sighing, tilting his head back completly, letting his long wild hair drape down his back. Discordia: As Keyth shot up, Kyoko dropped to the ground as the result of an instinctual reaction. When she realized everything was all safe, she put her arms down that had been shielding her head from any possible danger. Slightly embarrassed for her duck and cover, she blushed and straightened the folds of her kimono. “I am beginning to think it is not just eating cheeseburgers around you is dangerous… perhaps it is just eating in general.” Her eyes followed the path of destruction to the whole in the wall and she gave a little shrug. “I could have used some fresh air anyways.” She sat back down on the chair and began to eat as she listened to him. “I don’t mind the rambling… I never had any siblings. Well, not any that I know of. I sort of have an interesting past. I wandered my way to a shrine starved and covered in blood as a small child. I followed the moon there and the old lady who cared for me till she died and I entered high school, she never quite learned where I came from.” She gave a little shrug. “But I understand about wondering about your parents. At least you know, your father was a great man… even if he didn’t always have the best reputation he was filled with greatness. “ She had finished the plate and her eyes sort of trailed over to him. “Can I ask a question, I am just a bit curious… but how in the hell did I end up here. I mean, I just, I just don’t remember what really happened. I landed in a river and almost drowned, and last I knew I was in a clearing in the woods. Everything else is a black void.” Tasanagi: He closed his eyes, listening to her speak. Hearing her say 'Hell' Made him open his left eye for a brief moment to look at her through his hair before he nodded. " Well.. for starters." He said still sitting up straight, he let his index finger prick her in the head with his claw, it wouldnt break skin just a little pinch, so no blood. " Cursing doesnt fit you... dont do that." He said in the calmest tone possible, then turning to eye her with smile. " To be honest... Im not really sure myself...I just woke up and there you were, sleeping beside me.."((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRtRbpcTsJc)) The small Angel spirit would emitt itself from Keyths chest swirling around. Keyths left eye began to twitch in annoyance immedatly. " Wellll.." Junsei said as he spun around Kyoko's head. " After Master Idoit here was defeated by the behomethe weilding the battle Axe, you saved him. Using some odd form of magic i've only seen from the strongest of preist's. Its clear to say, Master Okami was surely on the brink of death. But you healed his wound. Me and my brother saw it with our very eyes. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd3SAmb4d3I)) " Wait... so she really did save my life back there... so i wasnt just imaginging things..." Keyth said feeling the scar on his back. " Well next time i wont be so weak and allow myself to get in such a situation." " Nonesense master okami, you'll surely always get caught in situatins. You cant teach an Old Dog New tricks you no. Especially a one of the retard orgin." Keyths hands gripped the spirit by the throat, strangling it without even peeping a word. " Die..." "M-MASTER... I CANT BR-BREATHE..." Keyth let go of it before he crossed his arms. " So... if Kyoko holds that kinda power here in this realm. COuld it possible she's one of the Heroe's of destiny everyone keeps preaching one about?" Yami came out of Keyths chest next cuddling against Kyoko's face. " WHy of course she is, she's shoo pwetty..." " Yami!" Junsei said pulling his brother off of her face. " What have i told you about your incompetent snuggling?! You know better!" The little devil spirt pouted as he slumped down to the floor in a slow glide. " Im showwie brother..." He said as streams of tears pulled from his little eyes. " It's ok Junsei, no matter what your still smarter than Master reta-" Keyth had his hands around Junsei's neck. " I-I-I I mean! Master Okami!" Keyths hands returned to his body as he crossed them and nodded in approval. " Yup, so that makes you a hero of Destiny too Kyoko. Were like... Superheroes too arent we? Hahahaah" Despite Keyths primal instincts, the fact he could kill on a dime and not even question it. There was easily an innocense about him... a childish one. Like something that had never been tampered with, dispite all of his hardships. " I guess if were superheroes... we should start acting like one.." He said laying on his back. " I guess the first thing i should do.. is find this emperor guy, and see if i can stop this war... maybe if its stopped then Onigami wont even show, i hope thats what happens anyways. Then no one has to die over this." He said nodding and then smiling, closing his eyes as he lay on his back. Discordia: A giggle escaped from Kyoko’s lips. “I am a superhero?” She shook her head. “Do you have any idea how many times I have almost died since I have been here. Hell, I was dying before I was here a minute.” She ran a finger through her hair. “Are you sure I saved your life. I don’t know anything about magic or healing.” She rested her head in her hand and looked him over. Kyoko couldn’t help but giggle over the two little spirits. “You always sort of seemed like a bit of a super hero, even in that video game.” She let out a laugh. “So we are fighting an evil emperor? What are his crimes?” She slid the other plate of fish towards him, figuring he hadn’t ate in a while either. Her hand rested on Raiden’s head and she ruffled his fur. Tasanagi: Keyth pulled up a bit, staring into the fire again. " Hell if i know, i just want the fighting to stop. I figure if i can maybe convince him. Then maybe he'll stop. And things wont have to be this way... with the verge of deathe plaguing the lands." Keyth stood, taking the fish and eating it as he did. A light knock appeared on the door as he opened. The lady in the hut next to them handed Keyth the blanket she made for the both of them. It was thick, really thick but soft. He nodded, taking them and giving her quaters and nickles he had in his pocket. She smiled brightly, honestly not realzing he gave her 45 cents. Apprantly silver was worth alot here. Turning around to Kyoko he handed her the blue blanket where he kept the red one. He layed himself down over the hay, putting the blanket over his body as he used his coat as a pillow. " No need for that master Okami." Said Yami as he turned into a pillow for him, while Junsei poofed into a pillow for Kyoko. Shaking his head and smiling he laid on his little partners in crime. " Man... what did big bad Okami need you guys for anyways, you both seem to nice for a guy like him." " Exactly." Yami said speaking after Keyth. "...He needed us, to keep a bit of kindness around at all times. So he wouldnt fall into the hatred." Keyth stared up at the ceiling and sighed. His large arms sat behind his head as he closed his eyes. "I guess we should get some sleep Kyoko." He laid on a hay patch next to her, the fire and the blanket keeping them both extremly warm. " Gotta big day tomorrow..." He said yawning. ____________________________________________________________________________________ ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtyaJwrG6eQ))Keyth almost instantly dropped into a sleep. His head leaning to the right before he pulled over to her on accidnet. He opened his eyes, and by now they'd be face to face. He blinked and closed his eyes again still kind of sleep. He pulled her into him. More than likely something his body did when he was with Nora, it was instinctive by now. He pulled her into him so he was laying on his back and her head would be on his chest. His left arm wrapping tightly around her waist to place her in a snug postion.Slowly he began to snore. His claws retracted and his hair turned black again. " Ahh.. look." Said Yami as Keyth slowly reverted back to his normal self. " He only does that... when he's dreaming.." Junsei said, recalling how keyth slept the first night after they met him. " Whenever he's dreaming, he reverts back momentairly to his earthly self. It's more than likely your presences that's causing this Miss Kyoko.." Said Yami. Keyths hair was still the same length except it had turned into a jet black, and his skin tone darkned again into the beautiful ebony that it normally was. His claws dissapated, and his other dogly features as well. His snoring was light... but loud enough so others could here as drifted off into the deep sleep. Discordia: Kyoko let out a surprised gasp as he pulled her towards him and her green eyes went wide. The thought had crossed her mind to slip away, but his arm securely held her to him and she wouldn’t have been able to without waking him and he looked so peaceful while he slept. Her eyes glanced up and watched his face as he slept, the steady thump of his heart beating in her ear. He was a rather confusing person to Kyoko, she had ran through the streets with him getting shot up with bullets and he had such a wild and crazy personality, but then there were moments like this where he looked so harmless or the softness that his voice carried when he spoke of his siblings. She couldn’t help but smile and she had no idea why. It took her quite some time to relax and become accustomed to the position they were in. As she lay there her mind had recalled all the events that had led to that moment and she had no idea about any of them. It was as if her free will had been stripped from her and she was being moved around on a chess board. It seemed like everything was important though, everything was significant… alas it made no sense to her. Eventually her eyes drifted shut and her breathing regulated as she sunk into him, nuzzling softly. < To Ark 8 Ep 13 To Ark 8 Ep 15 > Category:Ark 8